A Bet for Revenge
by pipergrace983
Summary: Christian Grey is in the mood for revenge. So, when he is challenged with a bet to make Anastasia Steele, Victoria Secret Angel and Hollywood's sweetheart, fall in love with him and break her heart, he takes it. But, Anastasia Steele isn't very open to the idea of love. Will a broken heart follow or will love survive?
1. Chapter 1

He moved his head trying to hide it behind the person in front of him. He didn't want her to see him when she came out. He could feel the crowd holding their breaths before screaming the loudest they have throughout this entire show. He had felt it every other time he was here for her, cheering her on until she would look him in the eyes and wink. He knew she was visible now.

He took a peek and drew in his breath. She was as gorgeous as she had been 3 months ago. Mahogany colored tresses flowed down her back. Her skin glowed from the light. Her grey eyes searched the crowd, probably for him, but he didn't let himself be known. Dressed in nothing but a pair of white lace panties, a bra with sequences, high heels that wrapped up around her leg and golden feather wings that arched out from her back, she strutted down the runway looking effortlessly perfect. She stopped at the end of the runway, and flashed a smile, a smile he was all too familiar with. Puckering her lips, she blew a kiss to the crowd before turning around and swinging her hips back down the runway.

She was an excellent actress. Of course she was, after all, only 24, she had already won 2 Oscars and had been nominated 4 times. Her routine walk looked flawless to everyone except him. He noticed the pain behind her eyes. The way she had drew in a small breath when she realized she couldn't find him. The light tremble of her fingers when she blew her kiss. She was perfect to the outside world, with no flaws and no mistakes. She was perfect to him even after finding out everything about her - all her quirks and her nightmares.

The fact that he knew her so well was the only reason why he knew for sure that he had brutally crushed Anastasia Steele's heart after she had willingly given it to him, just like he had planned.


	2. Threshold

**CPOV**

I watch as Elliot knocks back another shot. He sets the glass don with a harsh smack before turning to me and grinning like a loon.

"Come on bro. I didn't drag you here so you can sit like a statue," he grins. I finger the rim of my wine glass, an odd choice considering that the bar I am in right now. I press my lips together to hide the irritation.

"Some of us have work to do Elliot"

He grin noticeably tones down at my words, and I feel a pang against my chest, but I ignore it. He stares harshly at me.

"Listen, I know you don't want to hear this. But...all of these times when I drag you to spend time with me and you don't want to be here...one day I am not going to bother Christian." I knew at that moment that I would remember his grim voice forever. But just when I was about to reply, a blonde girl with huge tits that were spilling out of her tube dress came over to where we were sitting.

"Hey handsome," she purred. I let out a groan of annoyance.

"No one here wants a slut, especially one like you" I sneer. Her face scrunches up as if she swallowed a piece of lime.

"Yeah whatever. You are the one who is missing out" She grunts before turning around and swinging her hips away from me.

"Idiot" I mutter.

"Good going Christian" Elliot chastises, but I know that he knows why I act like that towards women, especially sluts. I also know that he enjoys the free entertainment.

"Well well, if it isn't Christian Grey" I hear a voice chuckle behind me. I immediately know who it is.

"Jack, to what do I owe this pleasure" The distaste in my voice is palpable.

"Still hating against women I see?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business Hyde"

"Of course it isn't. But if your hatred towards women makes the news...well we will have to see how the public will react to that wouldn't we?"

Yeah I knew. They would end me.

"Son of a bitch. I don't hate women you piece of shit" I growl. But even he knows that it is a lie

"Really? I find that hard to believe" I know this isn't going to end well. With Jack, it never does.

"I can end you Jack. Watch who you are talking to"

"So much anger Christian. But remember the pictures. I can ruin you before you can do anything to me"

"What do you want?"

"A deal. You are good at making those aren't you Christian?" His sinister smile makes me wants to punch him, but I restrain myself.

"Christian don't listen to him" Elliot warns, but I ignore him.

"What deal?"

"I don't know Christian, this might be too hard for you"

"Spit it out Hyde"

"I want you to make someone fall in love with you and then you break her heart into tiny little pieces. You do this by Christmas, and you get all the copies of your pictures back" I narrow my eyes at him.

"And what do you get out of it?"

"Well, I get to pick the women, and the satisfaction when her pretty little heart gets crushed will be my reward. But if you don't, then I get free reign to publish the pictures." Considering what is at stake, my reputation, my work, it is not a hard decision.

"Christian no, don't do it" Elliot asserts.

"Deal,and I want a written contract, which I will write. Who is the girl?"

"Christian..."

"Knew you would agree to it Grey. Hope you are into Hollywood" He hands be a small white envelope after clasping my hand in a handshake. He lets out a quick laugh before turning around and leaving.

"I can't believe you did that Christian. What kind of a man are you?" He shakes his head at me and I can feel his disappointment. But I remind myself that women don't mean anything. Nothing. They are a means to an end and that is it.

"It doesn't matter Elliot. My entire life's work is at stake here. One girl means nothing to me."

"You are going to regret this Christian. I promise you" He sounds forlorn, as if he couldn't believe what kind of a brother he had. "Let's look at who she is, shall we?"

I don't realize how tightly I am gripping the envelope until he tugs it out of my hand. Looking at the picture, he lets out a low whistle.

I snatch it out of his hand to look at it. A picture of a beautiful girl stares back at me. She has gorgeous mahogany hair that tumbles down to her waist, and the most piercing grey eyes. For the first time, I feel a stab of guilt going through me. But I quickly push it away. Just because she is beautiful doesn't meant that she is a good person.

"What's her name?" I flip the photo to see if anything is written on the back.

"Anastasia Steele"

Hey guys I know it's been a long time. But I have been sick, and I have had a lot of studying to do. I promise I will update more after the first week of june. You can expect (this is a big maybe) some updates between now and then. But I definitely will update...eventually. I am really sorry. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. If you can give input...or how you want this story to go...let me know


End file.
